


and since we've no place to go (let it snow, let it snow, let it snow)

by delialicious



Category: Actor RPF, Broadway RPF, Glee RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delialicious/pseuds/delialicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blizzard kept them from flying home to their families for Christmas, so Zach and Jonathan turn to each other for holiday love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and since we've no place to go (let it snow, let it snow, let it snow)

Jonathan hung up the phone and set it on the side table. "My parents send their love," he said as he crawled over the Zach-shaped lump in the bed. He kissed Zach's bare shoulder and wormed his way back under the covers.

Zach hummed and slid a hand down his side as they moved to snuggle together. Jonathan's head was buried in the warm skin of Zach's neck and his hands were cool where his fingertips curled against his back.

No longer pressed for time, rushing for goodbyes and running to the airport, they lay in bed for a while, Jonathan occasionally nuzzling closer and Zach shifting to rearrange their tangled limbs.

It was still early. The sun was inching across the sky, and it reflected on the mountains of snow outside, brightening everything it touched. The sun was warm. The apartment was warm. The bed, especially, was warm. Jonathan squirmed some more under the flannel sheets, and Zach threw a leg between the heat of his thighs. He could feel Jonathan smile into his neck, and the wriggling stilled for a few moments.

They could sleep in a little longer, he figured. But he had a feeling Jonathan's twitchiness would lead to something less restful.

He had a little tree sitting in the corner of the bedroom, and the light sparkled off the glittery tinsel and glass ornaments his mother had sent when she visited. There were still strips of torn wrapping paper on the tree skirt from the presents he and Jonathan had rushed to open for the sake of Christmas spirit, before ripping away the layers of winter clothes from each other and collapsing in a pile of frantic kisses.

He sighed as he remembered the night before. "I'm glad we get to spend Christmas together."

Jonathan nosed into his shoulder. "Me too."

After a few relaxing moments, the wriggling renewed.

"Do you have ants in your pants?" Zach's hands came down and clamped hard on Jonathan's ass, stilling him, and he felt Jonathan's erection against his hip. "Why are you so squirmy this morning?"

Jonathan twitched under Zach's hands, his voice low and promising. "I was thinking..."

Zach chuckled as he felt Jonathan's nimble fingers make their way into his pajama bottoms. "Go on."

"I was thinking about those things you said wanted to do yesterday," Jonathan said, pushing Zach over and sliding between his legs. He rested his chin on Zach's belly. His other hand came down to clench into the waistband of Zach's pants. "And how I don't have to fly out this morning..."

Zach lifted his hips as Jonathan slowly pulled the pants down. "I can't remember what I said I wanted to do yesterday..."

Jonathan shuffled out of his own pants, tossing their pajamas off the side of the bed. Pushing himself up, he crawled back up Zach's body. He settled their hips together and braced himself on his elbows above Zach's face. "There was that one thing you said about me riding your dick..." He wrapped a firm hand around said dick. "But I could be mistaken."

"That sounds about right," Zach sighed, bucking up into the hand.

"I think that would be a good start to the morning."

"I agree."

Jonathan leaned in and kissed him. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the lube and a condom.

"I love seeing you straddling me like that," Zach said as he leaned back and watched Jonathan roll the condom down.

"Good, because you're not moving for a while." He pressed another kiss to Zach's cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Zach grabbed generous fistfuls of Jonathan's ass, pulling him forward a little to slip his fingers between his cleft. Jonathan gasped and writhed against the touch. He ducked his head down to kiss at Zach's face again. Zach slicked his fingers before pressing them inside.

Jonathan licked at his lips nervously when Zach pulled his fingers out and spread lube down his cock.

"You okay, baby?" Zach asked, stroking his hip. For all his talk, this wasn't something they'd done yet during Jonathan's brief visit, and it had been a while.

He nodded and looked down at Zach with a wide, beautiful smile. "I'm good."

At the nudge of Zach's hardness against him, Jonathan gave a little sigh and smiled. His eyes fluttered closed as he held Zach still and lowered himself down.

It was always at this moment, when Jonathan was slowly sinking down on his cock, when Zach had to take a second to count his blessings, struck with gratitude for finding what had to be the _perfect_ boyfriend. He thought the sweetness was an act, that the constant playful flirting was just a tease. But he was more than happy to be proven wrong, time and again...

Jonathan was a breathtaking image of pure debauchery above him. He was bracing himself on the tips of his fingers, rising and falling on Zach's cock. His head was tipped forward, tousled curls clumping together with sweat. His eyes were closed with intent focus, his mouth red and parted and wet from biting at his lips. He was entirely lost in the moment, in feeling Zach inside him, and knowing _that_ never failed to fill Zach with a possessive desire.

His hands clenched hot and sweaty into Jonathan's thick thighs. He could feel every spasm of muscle beneath the skin as Jonathan bucked on his cock. Zach bent his knees and planted his feet flat on the bed, thrusting up hard.

Jonathan faltered with a yelp. He fell forward a little and opened his eyes dilated with desire. Zach raised a hand and cupped his cheek, bringing their faces close together, and Jonathan smiled before placing a light kiss at the corner of his mouth. Zach's thrusts slowed and they panted against each other until Jonathan pushed himself up again and leaned back. With a devilish smirk, he curved his back and rolled his hips, pulling a helpless moan from Zach's lips.

"Oh, fuck you," Zach gasped, squeezing Jonathan's thigh.

"You love it," he laughed breathlessly as he did it again.

Zach fell back into the pillows and enjoyed the sight and feeling of Jonathan working over his body. They made love slowly, the way it should be done first thing in the morning, rocking against each other in the early light.

When he was close, Zach sat forward and held Jonathan tight against him, kissing and biting along his throat as he let orgasm wash over him. Jonathan kept the steady rocking of his hips through Zach's climax, petting his hair and murmuring nonsense in his ear. When Zach regained his breath and opened his eyes again, he looked over to see Jonathan gazing at him adoringly.

He rolled them over, relishing the feeling of Jonathan's limbs wrapping around him, and kissed him thoroughly.

Jonathan moaned and arched beneath him. "Never stop kissing me," he begged against Zach's mouth as he pulled one of Zach's arms down their bellies.

That was hardly a request Zach was going to deny. He dove in, captured Jonathan's lips in a messy kiss, and grasped Jonathan's cock, squeezing and pulling at it in quick jerks. Jonathan's whimpers grew louder. He panted against Zach's mouth, sucking hard at his bottom lip and holding onto his shoulders with a ferocity that made Zach want to keep him in bed forever.

"Come on baby," he said between kisses, stroking faster.

Jonathan's eyes went wide as he jerked under Zach's hands, groaning long and loud as he spilled across his chest.

They untangled long enough for Zach to pull off the condom and wipe some of the moisture from their bodies before sinking back into each other's embrace again.

"I'm glad the flights were cancelled," Zach said. He pressed a wet kiss to Jonathan's sweaty shoulder.

Jonathan gave him a bashful smile, still flushed and beautiful with afterglow. He pulled up the blankets. "Me too."

Their fingers linked and Zach nestled into the warmth of Jonathan's arms around him.


End file.
